<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a price for freedom by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497021">a price for freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [186]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, F/M, Face-Fucking, Other Implied Incests, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua wanted to get in and out without any of his relatives catching him, because they never make it easy for him to leave. Unfortunately, the last person he would want catches him, but she offers a quick ultimatum in exchange for his freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikyou Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [186]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a price for freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love.......this family.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sneaking back home is no easy feat for Killua. After all, any time he returns home, it is considered some huge deal, and there is always a fuss about the whole ordeal, and even more of a fuss when it comes time for him to leave. The idea of getting in and out with as few people as possible knowing that he is there certainly seems ideal in comparison, but because it is considered such a huge deal for him to return, it is nearly impossible to do so unnoticed.</p><p>There are bribes he can use, of course, but never any guarantee that they will actually work on the hired help, not with the iron grip that his parents- particularly his mother- have on them. And right now, he does not have much to offer for his bribery, which is actually the reason he has come home to begin with. Money is running low while traveling, and he needs to get more if things are going to continue.</p><p>While he could just ask for money, he knows that it would come with strings and expectations attached to it; more than likely, he would be refused unless he returned home anyway. Instead, he decides to take the risk of sneaking in so that he can find some of his old things to pawn off. With all the rare cards and toys, and other things he has collected over the years, he is sure that he can make enough money to survive for quite a while, and it’s not like he is using any of that stuff right now.</p><p>When it comes down to it, the freedom of being able to live on the road is much more important to him than any of his old possessions, left to collect dust in his bedroom. That is what makes the risk of being caught worth it, but he knows that, if he is caught, it will be very difficult to get back out again. Well, depending on who catches him, anyway.</p><p>With Kalluto gone, he at least does not have to worry about his mother’s shadow creeping about, ready to report to her, obedient and dutiful as ever, and he doubts he will have to worry about crossing paths with Milluki, but if he does, he knows that his older brother will certainly make a scene, just to spite him. His grandfather might be the most reasonable of them all, and might behave as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened, and if he were to see his father, he hopes that they would be able to talk things out again, and handle things without needing to get his mother involved.</p><p>Really, it is just his mother and Illumi that he worries about. Neither of them are capable of being reasonable, not where he is concerned, and both are intent on smothering him and allowing him no chance to think or act on his own. Both would give anything for a chance to keep him locked up at home forever, so he just knows that he will be dealing with a battle, should either of them find out that he is here.</p><p>Which is why he needs to move quickly. Bribed or not, there are butlers that probably can’t be trusted, that were probably instructed to take accept his bribes to lure him into a false sense of security, and then double cross him right away. He would not put something that underhanded past his mother, who, despite marrying into the family, seems to have the majority of the household wrapped around her finger as she keeps things running smoothly, so that her husband does not have to worry himself with it.</p><p>Things go smoothly for him at first, and he manages to reach his old bedroom without much trouble. It is just as he remembers leaving it, just a bit dustier, but otherwise undisturbed, at least as far as he can tell. His bed is neat, and it would not surprise him if his mother still has fresh sheets put on it, as if she is prepared for him to return home at any moment, but he is in too much of a hurry to check that, and does not want to leave behind too many signs that he has been here.</p><p>As he begins hastily packing the bag he brought with him, shoving in anything that he thinks he might be able to get a good price for, he keeps his ears trained on the hallway, barely breathing as he works as quickly as possible. He has to remain alert at all times, because, of course, if anyone would be capable of sneaking up on him, it would be one of his parents, or his older brother.</p><p>But everything seems to be just fine, by the time he is done packing up. All that is left is sneaking back outside, and then it is a long trip down the mountain, in which he will run as fast as he can, never looking back, just like always, and then he will be free again. Back into the world that he has abandoned his home for, so that he can pick up Alluka from where he left her, hidden away and hopefully perfectly safe, and the two of them can get back to their journey.</p><p>Everything seems to be just fine, and yet, as soon as he opens his old bedroom door, quietly and slowly, ready to poke his head out and make sure the hallway is empty, he freezes in place, staring up at the last person that he wanted to see right now.</p><p>There is a cold smile on his mother’s face as she says, “You’re really going to leave like that, without even saying hello to your poor mama? That’s so cruel of you, Killu, really! After all the time I’ve spent worrying about you, you couldn’t even bother to let me know that you stopped by?”</p><p>He braces himself for the explosion, knowing just how volatile her tantrums can be. Milluki gets his behavior honest, that’s for sure, but at least he can be relatively harmless, whereas Kikyo is a force to be reckoned with once she goes off the deep end. However, she just continues to smile as she says, “I just wonder how your father would feel about this. And poor Illu, you know how he gets when you’re gone. He’s out right now anyway, but he might have hurried back if he knew he would have a chance to visit with you. I could always let everyone know about this…”</p><p>She almost talks as if they are a normal family, as if this is some pleasant visit that his father and brother would be distraught to miss, but she finishes it with that threat, making it very clear that this is <em>not</em> some normal family or pleasant visit. Killua is surprised that she has not already gone off on him, and surprised that it seems like she is trying to bargain with him, rather than immediately shrieking for his father. Finally, he brings himself to ask, “What are you getting at?”</p><p>“You speak as if you think I expect something from you!” she cries, acting as if she is wounded by his words, even though they both know that he has hit it right on the head. “But if you’re offering…you know, nobody has to find out about this little visit, Killu. It can stay just between you, me, and those poor butlers you tried to bribe. You know they make much more than the pocket change you tried to give them, right? You make it too easy to out-pay you for information.”</p><p>“So what do you <em>want</em> from me?” he demands, starting to get impatient with the way that she drags things out, dancing around the subject while she toys with him like a cat might. Briefly, this brings to mind his father’s fondness for dogs, and the way that his parents are opposites in just about every way imaginable. How on earth do they tolerate each other?</p><p>“So demanding! You can be such a brat when you want to get your way, you should really work on that,” she replies, as if she is one to talk about bratty behavior. “You know exactly what I want from you. All you have to do to make sure that nobody finds out, least of all your father, is spend the night with mommy.”</p><p>The words seem so harmless, but Killua knows that they aren’t. He knows the meaning that they carry, knows the subtle difference between when she refers to herself as ‘mama’ and ‘mommy,’ and he knows exactly what she wants. It has been a long time since she has asked this of him; even before he finally ran away, his rebellious streak had made it impossible for her to convince him, and Kalluto had been so pliable that it was easy to just redirect her attention to him, while lamenting that she felt she was losing her Killu.</p><p>A reflexive part of him wants to say no, wants to turn and run as fast as he can, even though there is no way that he can both outrun her and avoid detection from anyone else in the manor. Once Kikyo set her sights on him, it was already over for him, and he knows that the only thing that he can do is comply with her wishes, one way or another. Either he give in and let her tell everyone, and risk getting stuck here again, or he give her the night that she wants.</p><p>He knows that he can’t afford the latter, not when Alluka is waiting for him to return, but if it is just one night, if he can be gone once it is over and done with, then Alluka will not have to wait very long, and he will not have to worry too much. And, the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks that this might not be that bad of a compromise. He is so much stronger than he used to be, and Kikyo has never minded letting him take control in the bedroom, just as long as she is still getting what she wants from him.</p><p>Back then, he had only just started to develop a dominant streak, and had only just started to take his frustrations out on her while they were together, when he realized that he did not have to keep putting up with this. She had loved it back then, seeing it as a sign that he was becoming more and more like his father every day- which was not exactly information he <em>needed</em>- but was inconsolable when it turned out to really be a sign that he was slipping away from her.</p><p>Tonight, if he has to invite her into his bedroom, he is not going to make things easy for her. He has a lot of pent-up frustration where his family is concerned, and a lot of that hostility is directed at Kikyo herself. She can have her night with him, but it is going to be on his terms, and he is going to give back everything that she has dealt him in the past, either directly or through ordering his brother into it, or at the very least, give back as much as he can.</p><p>“Alright,” he says at last, and the smile that she wears now is completely genuine, nothing but pure joy, and somehow, it is even more unsettling than her false, cold smile. Perhaps she would look more approachable were it not for that damn visor, but as long as he can’t tell if her smile reaches her eyes, as long as she has that cold, robotic look to her, there is nothing motherly about the woman who insists that he love her as such.</p><p>Once his door is closed behind them, she says, “I’m so glad you were able to see reason, Killu. We’re going to have such a lovely night together!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, let’s just get it over with,” he mutters. Just because he has to do this does not mean that he has to like it, and even if she scolds him for his sour attitude, he has a feeling that she is not going to go back on her word, just as long as he does give her what she wants. So he sets to stripping, and waits around for her to finish taking off her elaborate outfit. As always, she leaves her visor on, rarely letting anyone, even her family, see her face.</p><p>Briefly, he wonders if she sleeps like that; he wonders how his father would feel, waking up to <em>that</em> every morning.</p><p>Kikyo lays down on his bed, making herself at home, and he follows her. In the back of his mind, he realizes that he was right, that the sheets are changed, at least often enough that his bed does not collect any dust, and he is a little surprised that his whole room isn’t cleaned for him, that his mother allows a speck of dust at all, if she is going to the trouble of making sure that the butlers leave his bed clean for him.</p><p>“Give mommy a kiss, dear,” she orders him in a gentle tone. Unless he misbehaves, her orders will not sound like orders, and instead sound like suggestions or requests, but he knows his orders when he hears them. Crawling on top of her, he takes a breath before pressing his lips against hers. His mother was his first kiss; any intimacy that he has ever known only ever been with his family. He has learned how to please from learning how to please his own flesh and blood, and though it has been a long time since he has last kissed anyone, he does what he can to make sure that his mother is not left disappointed.</p><p>She holds him close as she kisses him back, a bit more fierce than he is. It might be best to simply be passive, and let her do what she wants with him, but the competitive way that she kisses him reminds him of what he really wants out of this, and it awakens his competitive side, the side of him that does not want to lose. She is not going to get through this completely unscathed; whenever someone tries to prevent him from leaving, it seems that it is always Kikyo paying the price, but then again, it is usually Kikyo trying to keep him at home to begin with. As always, she will not get away with trying to hold him down, and this time, he will show her just how much he has grown since the first time he ran away.</p><p>His kiss grows rough as he reaches down to grab her hands, before pinning them over her head. She lets out a deep moan into his mouth, no doubt excited by this display of power, and it nearly turns his stomach, reminding him that she loves his display of aggression. Even so, he knows that she would enjoy if he were gentle and doting just as much, if not more, so this way, he can at least hurt her a bit, whether she enjoys it or not. This is the only way that he can get anything out of this.</p><p>And, despite himself, he is getting excited. This may be his mother, but he was conditioned from such a young age to react this way for his family and his family alone, and it has been a very long time since he has done anything like this. Running away from home meant giving up any chance for intimacy, his conditioning running so deep that he has always found it impossible to even consider approaching someone else for this, even when he really wants to. So it only makes sense that he is already hard on top of his mother, grinding down against her as he kisses her, growling a bit into her mouth.</p><p>She pulls out of his kiss then to praise him, cooing, “So possessive, so…<em>animalistic</em>, that’s my good boy! Illu was right, you’ve gotten so much stronger!”</p><p>“Don’t talk about him right now,” Killua snaps, a warning look in his eye that makes his mother shudder in excitement. It is sick, the way she gets off on this, but then, what does that say about him? He is growing so impatient with himself right now that he does not want to keep holding back. This is his mother, this is a woman that he should despise, and the only thing he wants right now is to slam into her and fuck her with abandon, to let loose and let out all of his frustration, whether it be general sexual frustration or the deeper frustration at his upbringing for making him like this, on the woman beneath him.</p><p>“But you <em>are</em> a lot stronger, you know that part is true,” she replies, in an annoyingly knowing tone of voice. “I do mean that as a compliment, so there’s no need to get so fussy, Killu.”</p><p>“You wanna see how much stronger I’ve gotten, hag?” he asks her, and before she can scold him for his language- <em>You know I prefer mommy when we’re like this, dear, and it always sounds so much </em>nicer- he shows her just what he means. It is just a small shock, nothing that could really hurt an average person, and certainly nothing that could even come close to hurting a Zoldyck, but it serves as an example of what he has in mind for her.</p><p>“Oh, you like to play with electricity in the bedroom?” she asks him, acting as if she is not yet impressed by him. “I never would have thought you would grow up like that. You used to hate being shocked when we were training you, you know?”</p><p>“That’s cos I wasn’t the one doing the shocking,” he replies. Nothing that he has done so far is enough to really hurt his mother, but the more he thinks about this opportunity that he has, the more he wants to see if he can hurt her now. It will serve as a good test to see how far he has come, and how close he is to surpassing his family, and finally being able to take his life into his own hands, once and for all.</p><p>“Such a naughty boy, you really are your father all over again,” she says in a playful tone of voice that makes him want to gag. Does she really have to bring things like that up, when this is already weird enough on its own? “You must know how much I love seeing this dominant side of you, Killu. If that’s how you want to play, then you know that I won’t be able to resist! Just make sure you remember what you’re really here for…”</p><p>That last bit serves as a small warning to him; he can get as carried away as he wants to when it comes to his sadistic side, when it comes to dominating her, but he still has to make sure that she gets her pleasure out of it. That was the deal, that is what he has to do to make sure that he makes it out of here without the rest of his family knowing about this little trip to the mountain. He can have his fun with his mother, but Kikyo has to have her fun as well, or everything that he has done will count for nothing, and he might has well have just tried fighting her directly.</p><p>So he decides to take things slowly, and work on getting his mother ready first. She can take him without any real preparation, that much he already knows from past experiences. Not only is she used to having to take his father, but she gets so excited for any chance that she has with one of her beloved sons that she is always overwhelmingly wet. Disgustingly so, in Killua’s opinion, but it flusters him nonetheless, knowing that he has this effect on anyone, regardless of the fact that it is her mother, and that it is solely due to her twisted desires and skewed ideas of family love.</p><p>Even knowing that he does not have to do anything before he fucks her, he decides to take it slowly anyway. This will make it better for Kikyo, and will have her convinced that he is doing all of this for her benefit, even when he gets rough and starts taking the more complicated things out on her. As long as she feels good, as long as the good outweighs all of the bad that he will send her way, then she will have nothing to complain about, and he will be able to win in every regard.</p><p>She moans as he begins to finger her, already lost in her excitement, and already completely shameless under the touch of her middle son, of the heir to the family. He is the favorite, even if his parents want to pretend that they do not play favorites. It must be impossible to do so, when there is one child in particular that has to live up to the lofty image of the family head, one child in particular that has to surpass the father, and every father before him. Of course Kikyo is easily overwhelmed by her favorite child, the one that she claims resembles his father more and more in behavior each day, and the only one that resembles his father more than any of the other children.</p><p>Killua sends a jolt of electricity through his fingertips as he works two fingers inside of her, just a little bit again, just enough to make her jump and cry out, mostly in pleasure, and only mildly in surprise. She likes it, able to withstand high voltages and able to derive pleasure from nearly any sort of pain. Because of that, he knows that he can take it up a little bit more, sending a stronger jolt through her, and she writhes under him, moaning desperately, trembling in her excitement.</p><p>“Such a…naughty boy…” she murmurs, her tone dazed and breathless. This is already so easy; he should have known that adding something into the mix that was meant to hurt her would only serve to further her arousal. Already, she is on the edge, and a few stronger zaps leave her trembling and pulsing with her climax, crying out incoherently for her son.</p><p>Killua does not slow down, fingering her all the way through her climax, and she clings to him then, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling without meaning to and causing him to wince and hiss in pain. By the time she has come back to her senses, his scalp is sore, and he has pulled his hand back. “Let go of me,” he snaps.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, you know how mommy gets,” she gasps, still seeming very pleased with herself.</p><p>“If you can’t keep your hands under control, then I’m going to have to tie you up,” he threatens her, not sure if she will go for that or not. But the smile that spreads across her face tells him all he needs to know, and before long, she is letting him reach under his bed for the box of equipment that hides there. It has been a long time since anything has been used on him in his room, but it was there just in case he needed a quick punishment.</p><p>Now, he is able to get things set up, where he can cuff his mother’s hands to his bedposts, and all the while she coos over how good he is at this, how he might be an expert at torture if he only tried his hand at it. He does what he can to ignore her, and sets to binding her ankles as well. This was definitely enough to keep him restrained the last time that it was used on him- much stronger than the shackles used on him the first time he ran away and came back- but that does not mean that any of this is actually strong enough to contain his mother. Aware of that fact, he decides to not let his guard down too much, even as he gets lost in his pleasure, because if she decides that she wants to put a stop to any of this, then she might be able to easily break free.</p><p>For now, though, she seems content to stay tied up, even Killua straddles her shoulders, cock in her face. “You talk way too much. I’m gonna see if this’ll shut you up for a while.” Kikyo does not protest this, instead eager to wrap her lips around his cock and start sucking him off, letting him have his fun with her mouth, using her tongue to send pleasure throughout his body.</p><p>But he is not here to let her take control, and so, he wastes no more time in fucking her face, holding nothing back as he begins to jerk his hips into her mouth. Kikyo moans in excitement, thrilled as always to see the way that he chooses to dominate her. Killua holds her still, offering her no give as he gets into it, fitting as deep into his mouth as he can manage, hoping that he can make her gag in some way, but of course, there is nothing that she can’t take.</p><p>All the while, a current of electricity continuously runs through his body, keeping his mother buzzing with it, and whenever his pleasure spikes, the voltage increases a bit, for just a moment, making her yelp in surprise. Killua has still barely begun to let her have it, just using this as a warm up to really get himself ready for what he is going to do to her. Her moans do not fade the entire time he fucks her face, and his own pleasure begins to mount, pushing him closer to his limit, until there is nothing he can do to hold himself back anymore.</p><p>Keeping himself hilted in his mother’s mouth, Killua lets go all at once, coming down her throat and remaining there as he relaxes into his climax. Her moan is so indulgent as she swallows his load, as if there is nothing she would rather do, and he wonders just how depraved she can get. Obviously, he has only seen the very beginning of it, and she can definitely sink much lower, but her own depravity does not matter right now, not when his focus is on taking things as far as possible.</p><p>Even knowing that the sick woman loves everything that he does to her, fucking her face still felt good, and electrocuting her while he did it felt even better. He feels better in general, being the one in control, having someone else tied up while he is able to roam free and take charge, to do whatever he wants while his victim remains helpless. Maybe Kikyo is only playing the part of being helpless, in order to live out her own fantasies, but at least he gets the feeling of power, and really, if she is this willing to entertain his desires, then does that not mean that he still <em>has </em>power over her?</p><p>Whatever the case, once he has pulled out of her mouth, it does not take her long to start rambling again, gushing with praise for him, and driving him absolutely crazy. The strongest jolt he has given her yet is enough to leave her crying out, leaving off mid-sentence as she is briefly unable to say anything at all. Killua sighs as he climbs off of her, and the current fades, leaving Kikyo to pant and try to catch her breath, while he goes back to the bondage equipment.</p><p>“I told you I wanted you to shut up. It’s hard to focus when you’re nagging at me like that,” he mutters, before pulling out a gag. “I can’t keep it in your mouth the whole time, so let’s use this instead.”</p><p>“You really are so cruel, Killu, I keep saying it and you keep proving me right,” she replies, but it only sounds like praise coming from her mouth. “You know I only want to tell you how much I love you, and how proud of you I am, right? Oh, but you want to play at being the boss, so I suppose I have no choice!”</p><p>He can’t get it into her mouth soon enough, and once he has it secured, the only noises she can make are muffled moans and grumbles. It would be nice to be able to silence her completely, but at the very least, he can be happy with not having to hear another word out of her mouth, making the muffled noises a lot more tolerable. Now, it is time to fuck her at last, and with her arms and legs restrained, with her speech cut off, there is nothing to stop him from going all out at this.</p><p>Killua is in control now, and he gets on top of his mother, her legs already spread from him thanks to her ankle cuffs. She is more than ready for him, dripping wet in her arousal, and he gets himself into position, cock posed to press inside of her. With one thrust, he is completely buried inside of her, holding nothing back, and then the electricity is sparking and crackling through him, the current running from his body right into hers. She lets out a cry that the gag is just barely able to suppress, already overwhelmed by the sensation of having her son buried inside of her, shocking her as he fucks her.</p><p>He lets loose as he starts to thrust into her, knowing that there is no need to be gentle. She can take it, and what’s more than that, he wants to give her all he has, wants to leave her, at the very least, breathless and dazed, even if he is not able to fuck her until it hurts. But he certainly pretends that he can, pretends that each rough, shocking thrust will leave her in a state where she can hardly walk at all, once he is done with her.</p><p>Each time he thrusts, he punctuates it with another jolt of electricity, another shock that is stronger than the one before, making her scream around her gag, and like this, he can’t tell if they are screams of pleasure or of pain. More than likely the former, but Killua is at least able to pretend that they are the latter, that, because he is in complete control right now, he is able to make his mother suffer a little bit, a fraction of what he had to endure under her orders. And that is not even getting into all of the suffering he endured that did not come directly from her, or from her mouth.</p><p>It might not be fair to decide to take <em>all</em> of that out on his mother, but she has made herself vulnerable and given him the chance to. Nobody else would ever be that stupid, that desperate to reconnect with him, and whatever the case, even if she did not order something and even if she did not do it herself, he knows that she would have condoned it. She has always been the cruelest of them all, masquerading her cruelty as love- perhaps convinced that it <em>is</em> love, the best way to show love to her children.</p><p>Well, whether she loves him or not, he knows where he stands in the matter. His feelings can get complicated with the rest of his family, but with his mother, they seem a lot simpler. Even when he was young, even when he knew nothing of the world outside of his family’s estate, even before he knew that this situation was not normal, he was afraid of her, more so than anyone else. She is the only one that he can be sure of, sometimes, because he has always understood his feelings for her.</p><p>So he lets her have it, again and again and again, memories of his childhood that are best left buried flashing into his mind and driving him on, to fuck her harder, to shock her harder, to make her feel pain. Just a little bit of pain, never more than any mighty Zoldyck can handle- that is why they were training him so hard, that is why they hurt him so much, to bring him to their level, where <em>nothing </em>hurts- but enough to make him feel better about it, to almost make it feel like he is showing her how it feels to be him.</p><p>He wonders, for a moment, how she got to where she is now. It is rare for him to think such things, and he has never been all that curious about his mother before, but she was not raised a Zoldyck, not brought up in this cold hallways, under the watchful eyes of assassin parents. At what point did she become this strong? What circumstances led to her resisting pain like this? Was she like this when her father met her, or was there work to be done on her? Did she learn her tactics firsthand, experiencing them in the same dungeon that she so willingly sends her children to?</p><p>Killua pushes these questions right out of his mind, reminding himself that this has nothing to do with how she got to this point, and everything to do with where they are now, and what she did to bring <em>him</em> to this point. Other kids get to make their mom crappy cards on Mother’s Day and grumble about shopping for new clothes with them; Gon acts as if Mito hung the moon. Killua gets to bind and gag <em>his</em> mom, and fuck her senseless while electrocuting her over and over again, all to pretend like he will ever stand a chance of really hurting her, of getting back at her for what she has done to him.</p><p>She loves every second of it, right up to the moment that a particularly strong burst of electricity sends her into the throes of her orgasm, pulsing and writhing beneath him as her pleasure overtakes her. He tries not to let that shatter his illusion of control, his illusion of power, as he fucks her all the way to his own climax, hastily pulling out of her before he comes over her stomach. In the midst of his afterglow, he is hit by a brief wave of nausea, as he thinks about the fact that she would probably be absolutely thrilled if one of her sons- if Killua in particular- were to accidentally knock her up.</p><p>But he didn’t, and she won’t have that chance, and they are done now. He leaves her bound as he gets his clothes on, and she mumbles into the gag, trying to talk to him as he gets ready to leave. Really, he could use a shower right now, wanting to wash away their sweat and her scent, but he does not want to spend anymore time here than he has to, so he will just have to manage. He takes the gag off only to ask her if he has held up his end of the deal.</p><p>“You have, dear, but don’t you want to stay just a little while longer? I won’t stop you, but couldn’t we spend the night cuddling? Wouldn’t that be great, Killu?” With her word, he needs nothing else, so he puts it back into place to shut her up, and heads out the door, leaving his mother bound to his childhood bed.</p><p>She will probably be able to escape before he is gone. He might be halfway down the mountain by the time she is dressed and presentable again, but he has a feeling that she will stick to her word, that she won’t chase him or alert anyone else to his presence. He is free to go, for now, but he can hardly call this feeling <em>freedom</em>, nothing like how he felt when he attacked her and Milluki to make some grand escape. This is different, and it rests heavy in his stomach for days after the fact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>